All Night
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: When Martinez sets out for a stroll through Woodbury and encounters Andrea, he has no intentions of taking her to bed. They end up at his place, neither of them quite knowing what to expect. Rated M. I own nothing from The Walking Dead. Martinez/Andrea oneshot


**So this oneshot is courtesy of the ever lovely VickiH, who has an insatiable love for Martinez. After doing some deeper research into his character, I have to say the man is very sexy! There's a lot more to that body than is visible to the eye that's for sure. *ahem* Anyway, once this got going, it took off on a mind of its own and what you see here is the end result. Vicki: this one's for you babe. I hope I did your man justice! :)**

...

Martinez walked the streets of Woodbury, a cold beer in his hand, knife and gun attached to his belt. He was sweating in the humid Georgia heat, having abandoned his usual attire of a buttoned shirts in favor of a tank top that provided more comfort. He was enjoying a rare night of not having to be "on duty" for the Governor. Earlier, one of the guys had come back from a run with several boxes of alcohol, including beer and random liquors. The Governor had declared a night of leisure and everyone had grabbed their alcohol of choice, retiring to do whatever it was they did when they weren't roaming the streets.

Martinez was growing tired of this game, tired of Woodbury and all that it entailed. Having once been a family man, he longed to find that connection with another again, but he didn't feel as if he could trust any of the women there. There had been a subtle shift since the Governor had taken over as leader. Martinez had watched the man change over the months, noted how he seemed to be darker, more troubled. He wasn't the same man he had been when Martinez had worked to help him establish the town. That man had slowly dissipated into someone Martinez knew next to nothing about. There were things he had seen lately that blew his mind for lack of a better phrase. Then there were the images that haunted him at night while he tossed and turned within his apartment.

Taking another sip of his beer, his eyes fell upon Andrea who was still fairly new to the town. He was surprised to see her sitting outside on the stoop of one of the buildings. He would have figured her to be entertaining the Governor at this time of the night. He knew that Philip had his eye on the woman...had seen the way that he would stare at her with that look in his eye. Martinez knew that a lot of the women in town ended up in Philip's bed at one point or another. Some of them by force. There were a lot of things Martinez had seen that he tried to overlook,tried to forget, but it was all getting to him...coming to a head. He had never forced himself upon a woman, nor would he start now. He had gotten his share of blowjobs while at Woodbury, some of them ordered by Philip, but he hadn't taken another woman to his bed. The women there didn't appeal to him.

He strolled to a stop next to Andrea and she glanced up as if startled to see him there. That surprised him because she was usually well aware of her surroundings. He had noticed that about her. She was a fighter and she wasn't scared to take initiative. He had a deep appreciation for that.

"What's up chica? Why the long face?" He asked.

"No particular reason. Just thinking of old times I guess..." She responded.

He gestured to the slab of concrete she was occupying, "Mind some company?"

She smiled softly at him, scooting over so that he could perch next to her. They sat in silence for a bit, nursing their beers and staring off into the distance, the voices of others still out and about slowly fading into the night.

"You surprise me," Martinez said suddenly.

Andrea glanced at him in surprise, "How so?"

"Didn't peg you for a beer drinker," He gestured to the bottle that she held between her hands.

"I'm not...not really. My sister...she liked beer. She was always teasing me about the fact that she was able to hold her alcohol better even though she was younger," She smiled wistfully at the memory, rolling the bottle between her palms.

He studied her, watching as one loose blonde curl fell down by her face. She was beautiful when she smiled and he hadn't ever seen her smile before. He didn't say anything about her sister. She hadn't had anyone with her besides Michonne when they had been found so he took that to mean that something had happened to her sister. Things like that were best not brought up. It was better to remember the good times.

"Sounds like something a sister would do. She look as beautiful as you?" He nudged her shoulder playfully.

She laughed, cutting her eyes at him, "That's the best you got?"

He felt a smile tug at his lips, spreading across his face. The action felt almost foreign to him, having been so long since he had had a reason to smile.

"Unfortunately...yes. I'm a little rusty at the whole flirting with a beautiful woman thing. Not a whole lot of practice if you know what I mean," He gestured with a nod towards the town in general.

She sighed, the smile still gracing her face, "She was even more beautiful than me."

"Hard to imagine," He finished his beer, feeling a slight buzz, but still extremely aware of his surroundings. He stood up, intending on leaving her to her thoughts.

"Wait - where are you going?" Andrea asked.

He laughed, "Missing me already querida?"

She shook her head, "What does that mean? I sucked at Spanish in high school."

He stepped closer to her, able to feel her warm breath as it fanned his chin. He tilted her face towards his with one finger, the other hand still holding his bottle and dangling by his side.

"Querida is a term of endearment. It means sweetheart or darling, whichever you prefer," He said as his eyes grazed over her body, a heat he hadn't felt in a long while strumming through his veins.

She ran a hand over his chest, his tank sticking to his skin in the heat. She placed her palm flat against his abs, glancing up at him in surprise.

"What are you hiding under there?" She questioned softly, her nails raking him lightly through the thin material.

"Want to find out?" He queried, his eyes burning into hers.

It was the first time he had ever propositioned any woman in town, but Andrea stirred something within him. It wasn't just that she was new and untouched in a sense, but she was beautiful and strong, yet still very much a woman as evidenced by her body pressing lightly against him.

Andrea studied him, her eyes searching his, "Your place back this way?" She asked with a tilt of her head and a smile.

...

Andrea was pleasantly surprised at how neat and tidy Martinez's apartment was. For a moment, she could almost imagine that they weren't in the middle of some raging apocalypse and that she were simply coming back to a man's apartment for the night. It further surprised and intrigued her by how much of a gentleman Martinez was. She supposed that she pictured him to be rougher considering he was one of the Governor's men, but he wasn't. She hadn't really paid him much attention since she had been here, but now she could definitely see the appeal there.

His hand brushed her belly as he slipped past her, the touch warming her to the core. He entered the small kitchen, tossing their bottles into the trash.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

She shook her head. One beer had been more than enough for her. She was feeling a tad nervous. It had been too long since she had felt a man's touch. She wandered into his apartment slowly, taking in the sparse furnishings. It wasn't fancy, but it looked cozy enough.

She felt the heat radiating from him seconds before he placed his hands upon her hips, her back to his chest. He brushed her hair from her neck and pressed a soft kiss there, his lips warm against her skin. She let out a hum of pleasure, shifting so that she was facing him. She ran her fingers across his buzzed dark hair and pressed herself closer to him.

"What do you want?" His voice was like honey, drizzling over her deliciously.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his, wanting to feel their softness. His mouth was warm and inviting...tasting of the beer they had just drank. He let her lead the kiss, his tongue dancing around hers sensuously. She let herself relax into the feel of it, feeling drunk just off of the taste of him. When she pulled away, she saw that his eyes had turned from a dark chocolate to black, darkened by his arousal.

He grabbed her hand, leading her through the small living room and into the bedroom to his bed. He shut the door softly behind him and she began to shrug out of her shirt, but his hands covered hers once more, stopping her again.

"No. I want to undress you," He said firmly.

She nodded, standing still while he circled her, his eyes searing her skin. He pressed his body against her back, his hands sliding underneath the cotton of her t-shirt, gliding the material up and over her bra before pulling it free of her body. Andrea swallowed as he tossed it to a corner of the room. She stared at his hands as they smoothed over her skin, caramel over vanilla.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He whispered as his lips grazed her ear.

She shivered, "Maybe."

He ran his hands down her flat stomach and unbuttoned her cargo pants, gliding the zipper down slowly. Hooking his thumbs into the waist, he slid the pants down her body, his breath fanning her skin as he moved. Bracing her hand on his shoulder, he lifted her feet one at a time, slipping them free from her boots. He slid her pants off next, his skin glistening in the moonlight streaming through the window.

She hadn't ever been with a man like this...hadn't ever been this _sensual_. All of her encounters had usually been fast and heated, but this slowness was making her insides quiver in a way that she hadn't anticipated. It felt like he was already making love to her and he had barely touched her.

When his fingers found the clasp of her bra, she turned before he could undo it, "You're a little overdressed," She remarked.

He raised a brow and then smiled sexily, "So I am. Would you like to undress me?" He challenged.

Andrea licked her lips and following his lead, she ran her tongue over his collarbone, pausing once to nip at him gently. A low rumbling growl was her only response and she smiled to herself as she slid his tank up and over his head. Her mouth ran dry as her eyes drank him in. The man was hiding an arsenal of hard muscle underneath his clothing and she couldn't help but to feast upon him. She let her fingers walk across his abs, marveling at the hardened skin. His eyes followed her with a heat that she could feel, the lace of her panties already damp with her desire.

Moving to his belt, she unbuckled it, tugging on it so that it slid free from his pants. Taking the tip of the black leather, she ran it across his bare skin, enjoying the way the muscles in his chest rippled in its wake. She chanced a peek at him and saw that he was biting his lip, his eyes tracking the movement of the belt.

"That leather would look beautiful across your skin," He remarked, his comment making her even more aroused.

"Like...a _spanking_?" She asked, her breath catching at the word.

She hadn't been spanked since she was a kid, but the thought of this man slapping his leather belt across her ass was making her hotter than the Georgia sun shining down on her on the hottest of days.

He smirked, his hand wrapping over hers around the belt, "Don't tell me you've never been spanked?"

Andrea shook her head, "Not since I was a kid," She admitted.

He slid the belt free from her grasp and snapped the leather in his hands, his legs braced apart as he eyed her. He was the very definition of male power and she wanted him badly.

"Do you want me to spank you querida?" He whispered, his tone burning her blood.

She could do no more than nod and he pulled her gently into him, claiming her lips with his, more heatedly this time. When he pulled away, he let his hand graze against her backside, urging her body forward so that her palms hit the mattress, her ass up in the air. He hooked his finger in the lace of her panties, lifting them to the side to expose one bare cheek. She trembled with need as he pressed his lips to her bare skin, his hand kneading her flesh gently.

"Just breathe," He whispered.

Andrea swallowed, bracing herself for it. She hadn't ever thought that she would be the type of person to be turned on by something like this, but she couldn't deny how wet she was.

The hit came out of nowhere and she gasped, the leather stinging her skin. A moan escaped her lips, surprising her and she felt her palms tremble as she held herself up. She didn't know what exactly she had been expecting, but it hadn't been the surge of pleasure that had rushed through her after the hit.

"More," She said, her voice dripping with need even to her own ears.

He kissed her lower back, his palm soothing her cheek as he positioned her panties back into place. She felt a surge of disappointment, but he only removed the lace from her other cheek, mirroring what he had done to the first. She wiggled in anticipation, the thrill of not knowing when it was coming almost as exciting as the actual hit.

"Pink looks good on you," He murmured.

He cracked the belt once more, the leather kissing her skin and she didn't bother trying to hold back her groan this time. His fingers slid over the crotch of her panties and he sucked in a breath at the wetness that he discovered.

"Te quiero en mi cama," He breathed out, "I want you in my bed querida," He translated.

Pulling her up, he turned her in his arms, kissing the breath from her as his fingers removed her bra, finally baring her breasts to him. He lifted one with his palm, his tongue slipping out to tease her nipple while he kept his eyes on hers. Andrea moaned, tipping her head back as he lavished each nipple in turn, sucking and kissing them slowly. He made love to her with his mouth, moving from her breasts down to her belly. Kneeling in front of her he kissed her bare skin, working his way down to the waist of her panties.

He slid them down her legs slowly and Andrea stepped out of them, her legs trembling. She had never had a man almost bring her to her knees like this man. He kissed the sensitive flesh on the inside of her thigh, working his way up until she felt his breath on her core.

He muttered an oath under his breath before parting her lips with his fingers, rocking back to look up at her. "So wet," He murmured softly.

Leaning forward, he let his tongue dart out to taste her, gliding the tip over her glistening nub. Andrea clawed at his shoulders breathlessly and he circled one strong arm around her to hold her upright. He buried his face into her, licking at her juices with his tongue. He began to work his tongue back and forth over her swollen clit and Andrea closed her eyes as he worshiped her.

She felt her body begin to heat, the familiar fire of her orgasm seeping through her bones. She clutched at him desperately as she cried out, bucking into his face shamelessly. He drank of her until her legs began to buckle and then he pulled back, easing her back onto the bed.

Martinez stood at the foot of the bed and let his pants fall, his erection springing forth. She leaned up on her elbows, her eyes drinking him in. He didn't disappoint. His shaft was thin, but longer than she was used to. The head was swollen with his arousal, a drop of cum glistening at the tip of him. He walked around the bed, his muscled thighs and firm ass begging for her attention. She lay back as she heard him open a drawer and then the familiar crinkle of plastic. He walked back around, stroking himself a few times before he unrolled the condom, sliding it down over his cock.

He climbed over her, straddling her body with his own. She wrapped her hands around his forearms, sliding them up and down over his velvet skin. He held her hips steady, thrusting up until he was fully enveloped in her body. Andrea sighed in pleasure and lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist. He moved in and out of her slowly, driving her crazy with need. She tightened her legs around him, urging him onward.

"Faster," She panted.

"Yes ma'am," He responded.

He thrust into her harder, his hands everywhere on her skin. She felt like she was floating on a wave of emotion, the sensations coming at her from all angles. She breathed in the sight and scent of him poised above her, his muscles rock hard. She inhaled deeply, liquid heat traveling through her bloodstream as her body spiraled out of control. He swallowed her cries with his mouth as her body rocked through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Lifting her leg, he placed it over his shoulder, arching his back straight as he thrust towards his own release. His eyes bore into hers, his body taut and he clenched his jaw. She heard his breathing deepen, felt the tremble in his arms before he cried out, muttering phrases in Spanish as he came undone.

He pulled free from her, rolling onto the bed next to her, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his heavy breathing. Andrea lay there a few moments, not quite sure what to do. It had been so long since she had done anything like this that she wasn't sure what to do so she sat up and reached for her clothing.

Martinez's fingers closed over her wrist, one muscled arm pulling her back to the bed where he tugged her close to him.

"Leaving so soon?" He questioned.

Andrea swallowed, "Missing me already?" She retorted, throwing his earlier teasing back at him.

He chuckled, tracing his tongue over the shell of her ear and making her shiver.

"Stay with me," He breathed close to her ear.

"All night?" She asked.

He knew the implications of what might happen if someone caught her leaving his apartment. The Governor didn't take kindly to others testing the so called "merchandise" before him, but Martinez knew he could handle it. He didn't want to send her away, loving the feel of her curves pressed against his bare skin. He nodded as he rose next to the bed, holding out a hand for her.

"All night," He echoed, pulling her behind him towards the shower.

...


End file.
